


Zoo on the Moon

by JustSimon



Category: Made in Nightmare (Yume Nikki Fangame), MooN (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after events of Made in Nightmare and MooN. Story about how girl who have problems with sister met girl with a messy dream.
Relationships: Nemu/Tsumiki





	Zoo on the Moon

In one of days Nemu found something fantastic, she could travel in different dreams, different dream worlds, different nexus, of course she used that new possibility and found herself in some kind of room in the space, she don't had a time to look around cuz someone called her.  
'Hey! What are you doing in my room and who are you?' "Seminasen! I just learned that i can travel in different dreams, and well, i did so and now i m here." 'So you are a dreamer too?' "Yeah, my name is Nemu btw." 'I am Tsumiki, nice to meet you. It's a weird question but do you an Effects User?' "Yup! i have some, let me show them to you."  
Some minutes has passed and Nemu demonstrated to Tsumiki all her animal transformations aka effects.   
'Sugoi! Your effects so wild.' "Yeah, mostly of them."   
Girls had a conversation and for all this time girls learned about each other some story of their lives.   
'So you have a sister but now you both in a bad terms and you don't have a guts to make peace with her?' "Roughly saying, yeah." 'It's so sad.' "Your story not less sad, your dreams in a big mess and you can't remember your life, it's awful." 'What i can say, my case is unfixable, but about you.' Tsumiki put her hands on Nemu's shoulders.   
'Nemu-chan!' "Nemu-chan?" 'You should take your guts, put yourself together, get out of your room and make peace with your Onee-san.' "I don't know if i can do-" 'You can do it! I believe in that.' "Alright, i'll try and don't say that your case is unfixable, i will help you, i will help you find a clue to your life." 'Nemu-chan... Okay, but Nemu swear to me, that you make a peace with your Onee-san, swear to me on a handshake.' "I'm not sure if people can give swear on a handshake." 'Swear!' "Alright, alright here."   
After they made a handshake suddenly something like a door has appeared before them, Nemu and Tsumiki still held for a hands turned in direction of the door, then looked at each other with a smile.   
"Looks like this door for me."   
They finally realized that held for a hands too long and with a shyness let go hands of each other.   
'Nemu you will visit me someday?' 'Of course Tsumiki-chan, i will, seeya.'   
After that door has disappeared.   
'What is this feeling' "I had in that moment" It was a nice meeting for both Nemu and Tsumiki, but now Nemu must do something very important, but somehow she felt support of Tsumiki, Nemu opened door, left her room and home and run to her big sister to make peace with her, supporting words of Tsumiki pushed her to do this errand, in the end Nemu and her sister became friendly again, but Nu couldn't forget that blue-haired girl and wished to meet her again, meet her very soon.


End file.
